


The Man With the Tulip Umbrella

by extravirginwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU: Humans, AU: Rainy City, Angst, Lots of sweet siblings, M/M, Some Fluff, mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extravirginwriting/pseuds/extravirginwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story idea I found on tumblr (I apologize, I couldn't find the link to the original post- however, I do not take credit for the idea, just the writing!)</p><p>'Imagine a city where it rains all the time, and everyone has colorful umbrellas and there's lots of bright indoor festivals'<br/>After being dumped and beaten up by his boyfriend of three and a half years, Mathieu Williams finds himself stuck and as gloomy as the skies surrounding him. With the help of the man with the tulip umbrella, he finds the sun again.</p><p>Permanently Dropped</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With the Tulip Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a cheesy summary :////

Mathieu Williams was having a bad day. It was unusual for him, especially when he was in such a cheery city. All around him were storms, light, and festivities. There was no one with their head bowed, without an umbrella. Instead, there were people wearing bright jackets and sweatshirts, colorful rainboots, stylish umbrellas, and cheerful expressions. 

Sticking out like a sore thumb without his umbrella and only wearing a damp red hoodie and a pair of worn out sneakers, Mathieu made his way down the streets, towards his apartment. Every other building was lit with different colored lights, and occupied by drunken party goers shouting blessings at the passerby. On a normal day, Mathieu would be joining them, or he would be shouting blessings back, waving his umbrella. Instead, he was glaring at them, despising the cheerful looks on their faces. It made him angrier than anything. He just got dumped, and these kids were having fun. 

There was nothing they could do about it, hell, most of them probably didn’t even know Mathieu existed. Still, it made him feel a bit better, focusing his anger on someone that wasn’t his now ex-boyfriend. 

It was raining, like always. Thunder cracked loudly, lightning following it quickly. Everyone turned up their music, sang along louder, shouted the blessings so even those up in the heavens would hear them. Mathieu moved faster, grumbling under his breath about how he just wanted ice and some pancakes.

Rain meant that things were wet, and when things got wet they got slippery. Not very aware of his footsteps, Mathieu turned the corner, and slipped in a puddle. He tumbled forward, falling into the arms of a stranger, who’s umbrella hit Mathieu’s head, probably not leaving a bump. 

“Thanks…” Mathieu mumbled, moving away a bit, pretending not to have been fazed. 

“Yeah, no pro-. Hey, did you get in a fight? Sort of unusual for this city but, you’ve got a black eye.” The stranger asked, pointing to Mathieu’s injury.

The stranger was not a strange looking stranger. He had spiky light blond hair, nearly platinum, but a little too dark. Like a very light dirty blond color. Mathieu liked the color. His eyes were narrowed with concern, but right before Mathieu had fallen, they were as wide as they could be, allowing him to fully take in the stunning green. He wore a brown jacket that perfectly shielded him from the elements, and carried a tulip patterned umbrella. Around his neck was a blue and white scarf, which seemed to be the most colorful piece of his brown outfit aside from the umbrella. However, the most noticeable feature was not his pipe, nor his beautiful green eyes. It was instead, the small scar above his left eyebrow. 

“Eh, I guess? It isn’t that big of a deal, thank you for catching me.” Mathieu shrugs, looking at the other man’s boots intently.

“Like I said before, no problem…” Speaking softly, the stranger stared him down.

“I guess I’ll be leaving you alone then. Thank you again,” The blond murmured, waving at the stranger. Beginning to head off, Mathieu resumed his sulking.

Quietly, the stranger stared. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted without scaring Mathieu. It was sort of difficult to do in this situation, he wasn’t exactly Santa Claus, warm and approachable. Certainly, this man had the heart of the children’s hero, but didn’t have the appearance of him. 

With hardly a moment’s thought, the man with the tulip umbrella ran after Mathieu Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it!! im hoping to update within the next day or so?? just as a warning, if i do update within a day or two, then the chapters will most likely be very short- this one was only about 579 pages from what word is telling me!!


End file.
